


Endings

by ElSun



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Last season on The X-Files, Agents Fox 🦊 Mulder and Agent Scully were left with a pregnancy. The loss of their son William... We will pick up with the death of Agent Mulder and Scully’s new partner who is a lady and has Mulder’s soul.
Relationships: Scully - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Endings

“I can’t.” The words radiate they her. As she stood in the rain, her partner being laid to rest. This should have signaled the end. It wouldn’t Smoky had told the tale, the universe had seeded the truth.   
The phone rang the next morning she had let it ring until the sound, shocked her to her reality.   
“Agent Scully...?”  
“Who is this?”  
“Lucy Deere.”  
“What.”  
“This is new for me, I’m agent Deere. I was waiting for you this morning. I know you just lost your partner, we were supposed to meet.”  
“Aww, Christ. What are you still green?”  
She sighed into the phone, before she pulled off her cigarette. Then she spoke.  
“No, but I can tell you didn’t bring your cowboy boots.”  
She sat up, her mind swimming as if everything that ever had been was...  
“Twenty minutes.”  
When Scully made her way into the office she expected to find Agent Deere sitting there. She wasn’t, her eyes were focused on the poster. The door creaked open.  
“Coffee?”  
“I... “  
“Your file dosent say how you take it.”  
“You read it ?”   
“Yes I did. It was in-depth. I think this is going to be a good fit if you still want to go into the darkness.”  
“Yes.”   
They stood in the office a new chapter cemented as the work day began...  
TBC...


End file.
